User blog:Rfldsza/When I thought it couldn't get any worse...
... it just did. Now, I don't like discussing politycs or any subject as serious as this here on SoF, but right now me and my whole country are just PISSED OFF, and I feel like I want to tell this to everyone I know. As you, my friends in this ship, are the only ones that probably don't know anything, I'll release my tension here... For those who don't know, I'm from the tropical mess (usually called country) named Brazil and things are really bad right here. We are passing by an economic crisis, our health system is simply horrible and our education is probably one of the most awful things I've ever seen (São Paulo's school's printing machines were ordered to be removed by the governor, so you can have an idea...), but now those idiots on the government just raised the bar, more than it seems possible. A few of you might have read about the Mensalão case recently, because it is considered of the largest corruption crimes of all history and many international sources highlighted it, obviously. So then, we have this guy named Lula (I'll call him Squid because that's what his name actually means), who was somehow elected twice as president, and who was the head of all this Mensalão mess. The awesome guys investigating the case, after years, could finally managed to get their hands on the former president... So what's the problem, then? Well... - and I highlight that three days before this one, we had perhaps the largest public manifestation of all Brazillian history through the whole country - our current president, Dilma Rouseff, AKA Squid's puppet, just offered him the job of MINISTER, for "helping the country", according to her. Now Squid can only be investigated by the government's entity's, which, you can guess, is pretty convenient for him and his allies, because the government obviously won't do anything! Yeah, the bastard is going out of this gigantic crime untouched, while everyone just complains without being able of doing anything, in one of the countries with the worst administration I've ever heard of... The worst part is to think people actually voted for Squid and his puppet twice each... Sorry about the long text, but I felt I needed to do that. Share this information with anyone you want, I don't care, and please, even though Brazil is known for the beautiful beaches, rich cultures and that we're hosting the Olympics this year (amidst an economic crisis, yeah... panis et circenses, if you know what I'm talking about...), I ask, don't come here, wherever you live. I feel ashamed being born here on this day. Our government is a nest of corruption that's only getting worse and I'm not exactly sure if there's anyone much better to replace this dreadful government, so just don't go to Brazil, because if there's is a country that deserves to be visited, it's not ours. Category:Blog posts